


Never Again

by Hpsane



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Cruel mistakes, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpsane/pseuds/Hpsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to be friends again Amethyst, I really do. But I can't let you do this to me again!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

Never Again.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I always wondered what happened to make Amethyst and Greg stop being friends, and in the episode with Lil' Butler I think we got a glimpse of just what happened. So here is my idea. 

Steven Universe and it's characters do not belong to me. That honor goes to ms. Sugar only.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“Why not!” Amethyst screamed, the tape cracking in her hand. 

“Amethyst!” Greg hissed, one hand covering the ear that Steven was not sleeping on. “You are going to wake Steven.” His annoyance at his friends selfishness barely withheld. Normally Greg's temperament was very calm and low key but days of little to no sleep had shortened it quite a lot. 

“This is the two part Hawaii special! You loved to watch this with me!” Her voice was cracking, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she stared at him. 

Sometimes Greg forgot how much like a child the youngest Gem could be. It was easy to forget that she had been found years after the Gem war. The aliens really had no bodies to speak of so Amethyst could appear to be any age she wanted. 

For most of their time together, the decade he had spent at Rose's side, she had taken the form of a small child. He would probably have to guess not any older than nine or ten human years. That had changed after Rose's death. All of them Gems had disappeared for days afterward. When he saw them again they had all changed appearances. Garnet had grown taller and filled out. Muscles stretching underneath her more utilitarian outfit. He sometimes wondered if Ruby and Sapphire had come apart after Rose. Pearl too had gotten taller, still thin she now had the body of a lithe ballet dancer. Her hair had become much shorter, pulled back from her face. In reality she looked a bit matronly.

Amethyst had not gotten much taller, but she had filled out. Curvy. Black now made up a good portion of her outfit. Her hair had become long and wild, small curls and waves making it fly about her head. Still the wild child. 

It had taken him days to notice the stars that now adorned all of their outfits. 

Now he had to peel his eyes from the stars that covered her knees. Forcing himself to look Amethyst in the eye Greg bit his lip to stop himself from saying something nasty. She was hurting just like he was. 

“Amethyst. I know you want to hang out, but right now Steven needs me. I am all he has.” He tried to make his voice soft, ignoring the rasp it had gotten from so many nights of singing his little man to sleep. 

“All he has?! Who cares about him!” One purple finger pointed at the small bundle in his arms. 

“I do!” Greg snapped back, beginning to lose patience. 

“Oh yeah! Well what about me!” The tears were now streaming down her face but Amethyst ignored them as she raged on. “Pearl and Garnet are so lost that they haven't spoken a word to me in weeks! No one here knows what to do and it's because of him!” Again she pointed violently towards the infant. “ If he had not come along she would still be here!” 

Greg stepped back as if punched. How dare she accuse Steven of causing this? The child had not asked to come into the world and Rose had known what she was doing when she decided to bear his child. If anything it was his fault. He had brought the idea up to her one night last year. Never in his life had he ever expected her to not only agree but to go through with it despite the cost. He knew Amethyst was hurting but that did not give her an excuse to lash out at his son. 

“Shut up.” His words were low, but the force of them could be heard through out the sanctuary. “Don't you ever blame Steven for Rose EVER again. If you want to blame somebody, then blame me. I can take it. Her son will NOT grow up hearing that the people she loved wish she was here instead of him. He will NEVER think that, do you understand?” Greg looked at the now sobbing Amethyst, trying to hide the hurt from his eyes. 

“Oh, I understand alright.” She gritted her teeth, sadness fueling her anger into a rage she could not control. Amethyst knew it was wrong. It was cold, even a bit sadistic but she did not care at that moment. Rose had left, and now Greg was leaving her. Steven had stolen the two people she cared about most from her. She was hurt and there was no way for her to get rid of that feeling. Anger did little for her, but it did release some of the pain. 

Greg noticed the light quickly. Shielding his eyes he vaguely noticed her form changing. It become a round blob then shot up a good eight feet into the air. As he watched a familiar form began to take shape. 

His heart pounded in his chest as she came into view. Though purple in color, she was his Rose in every other way. He had memorized that face on his pillows after making love, felt the fullness of those hips and the swell of her stomach as Steven grew within her. 

Rose. 

His heart stopped for a second. He swore it had completely stopped at that moment. When it started again a beat later, it hurt. The pain in his chest was the worst thing he had ever felt. 

“I can't say it right? What if Rose does? Huh? What if he hears it from her?” Amethyst in Rose's form began walking toward him. Greg backed up each time, trying to keep a good amount of distance between himself and the imposture. “Come on Greg.” She purred in a fair imitation of Rose. “Let me hold my son and tell him what he as done.” 

“Don't come near us!”His voice broke as the tears began to leak down his face. She had them backed into a corner. The shouting had woken Steven and his little legs were moving in his bundle. 

“I am just going to tell him how he robbed the Gems of the one person they loved most in the whole world. How he took me from them. Give him to me!” Snarling the last bit she tried to take the baby. 

Greg dropped to his knees and bent over Steven to protect him. Amethyst laughed, shrill and broken.  
“Greg! Greg! Look Greg! Look at me!” When he did not, she grabbed his face and forced him to face her.  
“LOOK AT ME!” 

The tears would not stop as he stared into the eyes of his love. Yet they were so filled with malice and suffering he could not make sense of it. This was not her, but at the moment it was the closest he had seen to her in weeks. 

Suddenly Amethyst was ripped away from him. She slammed into the wall, and lost control of the Rose form. Greg stared blankly as his love once more disappeared into a ball of light. Garnet stood above him, her back to where he knelt. 

“Greg?” Pearl's voice was hoarse, her eyes blood shot. Yet she knelt next to him. “Are you and the baby ok?” 

He nodded blankly, still paying attention to the two other gems. 

“Arrgh! How dare you!” Amethyst pulled herself from the wall and charged at Garnet. 

“How dare you!” Garnet dodged the clumsy kick and grabbed Amethyst by the arm. “Sullying Rose Quartz form with such vicious actions!” 

“I meant every word!” Amethyst struggled as Garnet locked onto the other arm. 

“Insolence!” Without even a grunt she flipped Amethyst on the floor, both arms locked in her hands so she could not get up. Still the youngest gem struggled. 

Greg stood up, Steven cradled closer to his chest. Wetness still streaked down his cheeks as he stared in horror at Amethyst. 

“I can't believe you did that.” The almost whisper made all three Gems look at him. 

“Greg..” Pearl started, but stopped when she could not think of anything. What Amethyst had done was unforgivable. There was nothing to say. 

“We are going.” There was no emotion as he spoke, and immediately he started forward. The Gems watched as he walked slowly across the sanctuary. Once at the entrance he turned and faced them once more. 

“Amethyst, I don't think we will be watching anything together from now on.” With that he left, walking off onto the beach, his child in his arms. 

“Oh Greg.” Garnet sighed as he disappeared from sight. 

Together the older Gems began the long and extensive talk with Amethyst about what she had done. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
So just a drabble.


End file.
